


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a crush on Cas for over a year. When Benny finds out that Cas likes him back, he and Gabe decide to set them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt here: http://destielficprompts.tumblr.com/post/51944291167/

Dean Winchester was not popular. He was a geek. It's not like he and his friends, Charlie Bradbury and Benny Lafitte, got mocked or bullied, they were just kind of, _there_ , in the background where nobody cared to look. They flew under the social radar, fan-girling over Star Trek and Star Wars. They didn’t mind, though. In fact, it was kind of pleasant, knowing which couple had recently broken up, who hooked up with whom, yet it was questionable whether most people would even know their name.

That being said, Benny wasn't quite as much of a geek as the other two; he was somewhere on the verge of acquainted and friendly with a few of the nicer 'jocks', including the school legend, Gabriel Novak.

Everyone knew Gabriel Novak; he was a trickster, constantly pulling pranks on people he disliked, teachers included. At least seventy-five percent of the female student body swooned over him, giggled and fanned themselves when he passed. He was a self-proclaimed badass, the best quarterback the team had, and also surprisingly smart. But, above all else, he was the older brother of Castiel- or Cas, as his friends called him (and Dean did in his mind).

Though he would never say so out loud, Dean had secretly had a, well, _crush_ on Cas for over a year. They had sat beside each other in English last year, and, whilst they had never really became friends, Dean got to know him more than well enough to realise just how cute and witty he was. This year, they didn't share any classes, and didn't really talk anymore. However, Dean still did gaze at him pathetically, which Charlie and Benny had picked up on almost instantly. In fact, that was what he was doing right now.

“Does it not hurt your eyes when you stare at one spot for so long?” Charlie teased, knowing full well that he wouldn't take it seriously. She took great pleasure in gently mocking him; the three friends shared a bond that was not unlike the one siblings shared, filled with playful joking and ribbing.

Blinking so his eyes would refocus, Dean turned to face Charlie. “Oh, ha ha, you're hilarious,” he deadpanned, taking a bite from his apple, as if it would emphasise his distaste at her comment. A few seconds passed before he pondered aloud, “Can you actually hurt your eyes from looking at one stop for so long, anyway?”

Next to Charlie, Benny shrugged, “I don't know. Most people don't look long enough to know,” he said, smirking. “It should be us asking you, really.” Dean rolled his eyes and kicked him, not hard enough to hurt.

“Yeah, whatever. I'm going to class now.” He stood, throwing his rubbish away before once again turning to them. “See you after class.”

***

Benny took his seat beside Gabriel. It was Chemistry, one of the only lessons he shared with neither Dean nor Charlie, so he had ended up sitting next to Gabriel. Whilst the two couldn't quite yet be classified as 'friends', they did almost always talk to each other while doing whatever experiment was assigned to them by Mr Shurley.

“But, really, I'm so sick of Cas always mooning over this boy,” Gabriel complained, only half paying attention to how much of the citric acid he had put into the test tube. “It's always, 'wow, Dean is so smart' or 'oh, Dean acknowledged me today!', and it's seriously annoying. I'm pretty sure they don't even talk.”

Benny stared at him, mouth slightly agape from shock. “Wait, what?” he asked. “Cas has a thing for Dean?”

Gabe looked over his shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised. “Yeah. Isn't that what I just said?” he responded, slightly bemused. For a few seconds, Benny only grinned.

“Listen, we've gotta set them up,” he told the other boy. “Dean has been staring after him, like some love-sick puppy practically since he first spoke to him.” Slowly, a smirk formed on Gabriel's face.

“Cassie would chicken out if he knew we were setting them up,” he said, though apparently not caring about his brother's predicted unwillingness. “We won't let them find out what they're doing. I know what to do.”

***

Dean growled and threw his textbook to the other side of the room. Algebra was _completely_ pointless; never in his life had Dean encountered a problem and thought, ‘ _Ah, I know how to solve this! Only Algebra could help me now!’._ In his humble opinion, school should spend far less time teaching them boring subjects that would never be used after they graduated, and instead teach them how to, say, _cook_ , or _fix a car_ (not that he didn’t already know).

On his study desk, his phone vibrated. _You have ONE new message._ Relieved at the thought of reading something other than textbooks, he opened it.

 _I got a spare ticket to go see iron man. Its on in 15 mins. Wanna see it?_ Yes. Yes, he most certainly would. At this point, he would welcome most any distraction from the ennui that had numbed his mind over the last two hours.

He texted back quickly with, _im driving. pick u up in 5,_ before he slipped on his shoes and jogged downstairs. “Mom, I’m going out to the movies. I’ll be back by eleven, ‘kay?” he asked, already grabbing the keys to the Impala.

“That’s fine. Don’t forget your phone!” she replied, smiling lightly as he pecked her cheek.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I won’t, Mom. ‘Bye.”

It only really took a little bit less than ten minutes to drive to the cinema, and he normally wouldn’t drive such a short distance, but they would probably end up being late if they walked. Even with Dean going a few miles an hour above the speed limit, they were pushed for time. “Hey, I’ll go get popcorn. You just go ahead,” Benny offered.

Dean smiled graciously. “Thanks.”

Since the film had been out for quite a while, the cinema was completely empty, aside from some guy around Dean’s age sitting a couple rows from the back. Good. He’d be able to sit right at the centre of the back row, undoubtedly the best seat there was. He kicked up his feet and grinned.

It was about ten minutes into the film that Dean realised Benny had not yet returned with the snacks. Also, the dude in front of him kept agitatedly glancing towards the door then back at the screen. Curious, Dean hopped over the seats between him and the other guy, ending up sitting next to him. He faced him, about to ask him whether his date had ditched him or something, but- oh, Jesus, that was Cas.

Cas stared at him, eyes wide, and blushed. “Um, hi, Dean,” he murmured, voice low.

“Hi,” he answered. Several seconds passed before Dean decided, _‘screw it, I’m going to ask him anyway.’_ “Did your date ditch you? You keep glancing at the door as though you’re waiting for someone.”

Cas grimaced, nose slightly scrunched up in an utterly adorable way. “No, my brother. He said he was just going to be a minute but he has not yet returned…” he trailed off.

Letting out a huff of air through his nose, Dean shook his head and smiled absently. “Same thing here. Well, your brother didn’t ditch me. My friend, Benny, did,” he said, starting to feel very confused. “Wait, which of your brothers? Gabriel?”

Cas nodded. “I think Gabriel and Benny are friends, actually. Or they talk to each other, at least,” Cas mentioned idly, before seemingly coming to the same conclusion Dean had. “Oh. _Oh._ ” He paused, and then spoke slowly to Dean, “I believe my brother and your friend Benny were attempting to set us up.”

Dean’s cheeks felt hot, and he knew they were bound to be burning a bright red. “Um, I. Yeah, sounds like Benny. But. Y'know. Don't feel inclined to pretend to like me or anything,” he stuttered and fumbled over his words, too embarrassed to properly compose his sentences.

Cas didn’t look at him when he responded. “It wouldn’t be pretending.”

And so, the rest of the movie was spent with Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder, both quietly smiling to themselves. On Monday, when they walked into school together and Dean timidly walked Cas to his locker, Dean opted to ignore Benny and Charlie smirking triumphantly at one another.


End file.
